Кант
Кант — это своеобразный жаргон, который используют жители Сигила. Кант базируется на сленге, популярном среди английского рабочего класса в XVII-ом веке. Ниже представлен краткий словарь канта с пояснением значения слов (дается английский термин, его русский эквивалент и краткое толкование): ; Addle-cove | Пустоголовый, полоумный : Не самый вежливый способ назвать кого-либо идиотом. : Примечание: Буквальный перевод слова «addle» — моча, грязь. Например, «addle egg» переводится как «протухшее яйцо». В переносном смысле — пустой, инертный и тп. ; Anarchist | Анархист : Член Революционной Лиги, Анархист. ; Anthill | Муравейник : Любой город или городок ; Astral conduit | Астральный канал (Астральный туннель) : Астральный канал — путь, соединяющий Первичную Материальную грань с Внешними Планами. ; Athar | Атар (Агностики) : Фракция Сигила, также называемая Потерянные. Члены фракции считают, что богов не существует. Жрецы богов хотели бы, чтобы они все куда-нибудь потерялись — отсюда и название. ; Bang around | Кантоваться, околачиваться : Ошиваться где-либо, впустую тратить время. В перерывах между приключениями приключенцы, как правило, кантуются в Сигиле. ; Bar that | Задвинь, притормози : Почти вежливый способ намекнуть кому-либо, чтобы он заткнулся. Одновременно — предостережение. ; Barmy | Безумец, Спятивший, Полоумный : Безумец. Как правило, так называют слабоумных. В особенности тех, кто спятил, не сумев принять планы такими, какие они есть. ; Basher | Башер, Боец : Нейтральное обращение к кому-либо. Как правило, (но не всегда) — к воину или головорезу. ; Berk | Берк, Баклан, Глупец : Дурак, в особенности тот, кто попал в глупое положение из-за своего собственного невежества. : Примечание: «Berk» является сокращенной формой выражения «Berkshire Hunt», которое в свою очередь на кокни использовалось как рифма к слову «cunt». От перевода последнего здесь воздержусь, уточню лишь, что это не прилагательное, не анатомический термин и не синоним полового акта. Используется главным образом для обращения к тому, кто тебе не слишком нравится (или, точнее, совсем не нравится). : Примечание к примечанию: ''«''cunt»'' означает женский половой орган, самое грубое слово в английском языке, аналог русского слова на букву П. И нечего тут стесняться.'' ; Birdcage | Камера, Птичья клетка : Клетка, тюрьма или что-либо подобное. : Примечание: На слэнге: Bird (bird lime) = Time (prison). То есть Птица = Тюрьма. В результате дословный перевод — тюремная клетка. Возможно, «камера» излишне прямолинейно — но как-то сходу подходящее слово не вспоминается. ; Blinds | Непонятки, Тупики : Тупики в лабиринтах, также употребляется в смысле — безнадежное положение, что-то невозможное. ; Blood | Прирожденный, Знаток : Эксперт, знаток или профессионал в любой области (Например, Прирожденный убийца). Им может быть как гладиатор-чемпион, так и могучий чародей. Назвать кого-либо так — знак глубочайшего уважения. : Примечание: Словом «blood» называли молодых хулиганов аристократического происхождения. Прозвали их так с намеком на породистых, чистокровных рысаков «thoroughbred horses (blood-horse, ныне bloodstock)». Слово совмещает одновременно смысл «чистокровный» и «непредсказуемый, дикий». ; Bob | Кидать : Искусство обмана или раскрутки кого-либо на что-либо — деньги, честь или доверие. : Примечание: «Bobber» стало быть, переводится как «кидала». ; Bone-box | Шкатулка, Костяная шкатулка : Рот, названный так из-за зубов-клыков и т. п. «Греметь костяной шкатулкой» означает «нести чепуху». ; Box | Ящик, коробка : Нашедший в Сигиле убежище беглый модрон. ; Brain-box | Черепушка : Это выражение, как правило, — грубый и отнюдь нелестный намек на голову персонажа. ; Bub | Сивуха, Пузыристое : Пойло, дешевый алкоголь. ; Bubber | Синяк, Напузыренный : Пьяница. В особенности это касается окончательно опустившихся личностей. Тех, кто относятся к этой категории, не слишком жалуют в Сигиле. ; Burg | Бург, Городишко : Любой город, духом или размером уступающий Сигилу — с точки зрения жителей самого Сигила. Само собой, не все с этим согласны. ; Cage, the | Клетка : Привычное для многих жителей Сигила название города. Сокращенный вариант выражения «birdcage» (то бишь, тюремная камера), — что весьма красноречиво характеризует отношение к данному месту. ; Cager | Скованный : Постоянный житель Сигила. ; Canny | Умник, Хитрюга : Умный или талантливый. : Примечание: Образовано от слова «can» в смысле — «know how to». Тот, кто знает, что к чему. ; Case | Берлога : Дом или место проживания. Слово с положительными коннотациями типа — приятное, уютное местечко. ; Celestial | Целестиал, Небожитель : Разумное существо родом с Верхних Планов. ; Center of the Multiverse | Центр Мультивселенной : Место, которого нет. Не существует настоящего «центра Мультивселенной». Не важно, где находится существо, оно всегда — центр мироздания (во всяком случае, для себя самого). ; Chant, the | Песни, Слухи : Выражение, буквально означающее «новости, слухи, факты, нравы» и все остальное, что происходит вокруг. Выражение «О чем поют?» используется, как правило, для того, чтобы выяснить что нового случилось в мире. : Примечание: Буквально переводится скорее как «речитатив, песня и т. п.» (от лат. Cantare — «петь»). Где-то я видел вариант перевода «стихи». Но «песни», по-моему, точнее. Кроме того, от слова «стихи» не так просто образовать подходящий глагол. Впрочем, в переводах обычно используется вариант — «слухи». ; Chaosmen | Хаоситеки : Название членов фракции Хаоса. ; Chiv | Заточка : Оружие. Как правило — с лезвием. ; Clueless, the | Невежда, Бестолочь, Бестолковый : Ребята, которые «не въезжают», обычно праймеры. Назови так планара и будет драка. Иногда используется как прилагательное «бестолковый баклан». : Примечание: Слово «clue» является фонетической вариацией «clew» — клубка шерсти. По всей видимости, подразумевается в данном случае клубок, который был использован Тесеем для того, чтобы выбраться из лабиринта. В переносном смысле «clue» — то, что указывает дорогу. ; Color pool | Радужный пруд : Находящиеся в Астрале порталы, через которые можно попасть как на Первичный Материальный План, так и на Внешние Планы. ; Conies | Вислоухие : Жертвы Ловчих. : Примечание: Буквально переводится — кролики. Подразумевается рифма: Honey-money-boney-coney. Надо полагать, кролики в данном случае — источник денег. Что касается моего варианта перевода «conies» — «вислоухие», то в русской фене оно обладает аналогичными коннотациями. Кстати, спасибо Эшшеру за то, что напомнил мне анекдот про «разводящего кроликов» старичка. Очень точная аналогия, однако. ; Сony-catchers | Ловчие : Шулера, мошенники или воры, ищущие вислоухих, за чей счет можно было бы поживиться. : Примечание: Занимаются отловом вислоухих — отсюда и название. Не уверен, что самый адекватный перевод, но мне он вполне по душе. ; Cross-trade | Кросс-торг, Темные дела : Воровство или любая другая нелегальная или теневая деятельность. : Примечание: Возможно, выражение берет начало из деятельности охотника за головами и шантажиста Джонатана Вильде, действовавшего в Лондоне в начале XVIII века. Суть деятельности сводилась к тому, что он ловил на крючок преступников и под страхом выдачи властям заставлял их на него работать (платить мзду, сообщать информацию и т. п.). Что касается выражения «cross-trade», то здесь надо полагать, подразумевается его способ ведения учета. В особом списке с именами преступников попавшийся на крючок отмечался крестиком. Исчерпавший свою полезность отмечался двумя крестами и отправлялся на виселицу. Отсюда же растут корни выражения «double-cross» — точнее, именно они отсюда и растут, а то, что выше — мои предположения… ; Cutter | Резак, Рубака, Странник : Достаточно уважительное обращение к кому бы то ни было (женщине или мужчине). Оно предполагает наличие у объекта определенной степени находчивости или бесстрашия, и потому куда лучше, чем «баклан». ; Dark | Тьма, Темная сторона, Истина : Любой секрет можно назвать тьмой. «Вот в чем здесь тьма» — фактически то же самое, что «Я открою тебе этот секрет». ; Dead-book | Книга Мертвых : Внесенное в Книгу Мертвых тело — мертво. Некоторые время от времени «вносят других в Книгу Мертвых». «Попасть в Книгу Мертвых» — значит умереть. ; Defiers | Атеисты, Бросающие Вызов : Очередное название Атар. Они не признают богов, тем самым бросая им вызов. ; Faction | Фракция : Одна из правящих в Сигиле (как, впрочем, и на планах) философских организаций. ; Factioneer | Фракционер : Общий термин для обозначения являющейся членом фракции персоны. ; Factol | Фрактол (Фактол) : Лидер фракции. : Примечание: На мой вкус, вариант перевода «Фрактол» — более правильный, нежели «Фактол». С одной стороны, транслитерация в данном случае, по-моему, довольно глупо звучит — людей непосвященных вполне может ввести в заблуждение корень слова. С другой — полагаю, что ранги членов фракции — это, помимо прочего, слова, производные от «faction» — «factol», «factor», «factotum». Таким образом, логично, если при появлении буквы «р» в исходном слове, она появится так же и во всех производных. ; Factor | Фрактор (Фактор) : Один из заместителей и советников фрактола, посвятивший свою жизнь фракции. Обычно занимает высокий пост в иерархии и наделен немалой властью. Как правило, фракторы являются основными претендентами на должность фрактола в случае, если тот умрет или будет смещен. Буквально слово переводится как «деятель, представитель». : Примечание: На мой вкус, в переводе «Фрактор» будет более правильным словом, нежели «Фактор». По вышеупомянутым причинам. ; Factotum | Фрактотум (Фактотум) : Убежденный член фракции. : Примечание: Буквально «Fac totum» означает — делать все, чем данная категория фракционеров, собственно, и занимается. Опять же, прибавим буковку «р». ; Feeding the Wyrm | Кормление Червячка (Вирма) : Способ казни преступника. Точнее, уникальный способ казни, практикуемый Милосердными Убийцами. : Примечание: «Wyrm» в данном случае — Змей, в смысле — древний дракон. ; Fiend | Исчадье : Обычно так называют баатезу, гэреллетов, хордлингов, танар'ри и юголотов, но иногда и других населяющих Нижние Планы разумных существ — ночных ведьм, импов, квазитов и прочих. ; Garnish | Гарнир : Взятка. Например, «Дай стражнику что-нибудь на гарнир, и он откроет ворота». ; Gate | Врата : Еще одно словечко для обозначения портала. Все ворота в Сигиле обычно называются порталами. Этот термин также используется применительно к любому соединяющему планы проходу. ; Gate-town | Привратный город : Городишко на Внешних Землях, в котором находятся врата на соответствующую Внешний План. У каждого плана имеется свой привратный город, обычно похожий на него внешне: архитектурой, населением и местностью. ; Ghost | Призрак : Праймер, который появляется на гранях при помощи астрального заклинания. Учитывая, что риск для него в этом случае минимален, подобный способ считается планарами трусливым и даже безвкусным (праймер даже не осмелился явиться на грани в своем теле). Иногда их называют также «куколками на веревочках», — что, впрочем, бывает не часто. ; Give ’em the laugh | Обвести вокруг пальца, Подарить улыбку : Спастись или проскользнуть между чьими-либо когтями. Ограбить танар’ри и не попасться — обвести их вокруг пальца. ; Give the rope | Сплясать на веревке, Подсунуть веревку : То, что происходит с преступниками, которым не удалось обвести правосудие. Обычно это выражение используется только ворами. ; Go to the Mazes | Шел бы ты в Лабиринт! : Идиоматическое проклятье, означающее одновременно «отвали» и пожелание глупцу ужасной судьбы. ; Graybeard | Седобородый, Мудрец : Мудрец или ученый. Обычно так называют старого мудрого человека, но иногда используют и в обращении к любому умному человеку. ; Great Ring, Great Wheel | Великое Кольцо, Великое Колесо : Внешние Планы обычно изображаются на картах и диаграммах (как правило, только сбивающих с толку) в виде колеса. Здесь также присутствует намек на их бесконечный размер — аллюзия на бесконечность кольца. ; Great road | Великий Путь : Серия постоянных, вечно активных порталов, раскиданных по Внешним Планам. Великий путь соединяет все Внешние Планы, хотя сами врата находятся друг от друга на таких расстояниях, что на то, чтобы пройти весь путь от начала до конца может потребоваться несколько жизней. Часть порталов связана сетью дорог, остальные находятся на отшибе. ; Gully | Птенчик, Раззява, Сосунок : Потенциальная жертва мошенников. : Примечание: Никаких изобретений. Покопавшись в этимологии данного слова, обнаружил, что именно так оно и переводится: «только что вылупившийся птенец; тот, кто проглотит все, что ему бросят и т. п.». ; High-up | Козырь, Шишка, Элита : Могущественный. Используется в отношении заклинания, должности или чего-либо другого, наделенного немеряной силой или властью, которую теоретически можно измерить. Также — очень богатая или влиятельная персона. Например, фрактол. Как правило, себя именовать так не принято — это скорее дескриптивный эпитет, присваиваемый кому-либо окружающими. : Примечание: Единственный близкий аналог в классическом английском — «high hat», дословно «высокая шляпа», с тем же значением. Не исключен, в принципе вариант, что слово можно перевести и как «туз» — «денежные тузы» и т. п., но вариант -"козырь" явно удачней. ; Hipped | Высаженный : «Высадить репку» — значит отправить кого-либо в односторонний портал. : Примечание: В данном случае, я полагаю, присутствуют параллели одновременно с высадкой взбунтовавшейся командой капитана на необитаемый остров и с высадкой растения в горшок. ; Jink | Звенелки : Цель жизни бедных: монеты или деньги. ; Kip | Угол, Жилище : Любое место, где резак может кинуть кости на ночь. Например, дешевая ночлежка в Районе Улья или где-либо еще. : Примечание: Возможный вариант перевода — койка, ночлег. ; Knight of the post, knight of the cross-trade | Рыцарь поста, Рыцарь кинжала : Вор, мошенник или врун — мягко говоря, не комплимент (за исключением случаев, когда резак именно к этому стремится). ; Lann | Подковывать : Говорить или информировать. : Примечание: Искажённое диалектное произношение английского «learn» — «учиться». ; Leafless tree | Безлиственница : Висельница, на которой время от времени болтаются повязанные Гармониумом бакланы. ; Leatherhead | Недоумок, Болван : Дурень, болван, недалекий малый. Используется обычно в адрес особо убогих идиотов. ; Lost | Потерянный : Мертвый. «Мы его потеряли» значит, что его не вернуть без помощи воскрешения. ; Lower Planes | Нижние Планы : Также называемые «Темными Планами» или адом: Бездна, Ахерон, Баатор, Карцери, Геенна, Серые Пустоши и Пандемониум — планы, где царит зло. Большая часть населения этих жутких мест — демоны. ; Mazes, the | Лабиринты : Неприятные маленькие ловушки, которые Леди Боли создает специально для тех, кто зарывается. В переносном смысле это словечко означает «наказание» — «Это для него заслуженный лабиринт». ; Mark | Метка : Отметить — записать какую-либо информацию (например, о перемещениях портала). В выражениях типа «Баклан помечен как Законник» имеется в виду, что в данной персоне узнали члена фракции «Братства Порядка». ; Minder | Телохранитель : Примечание: Надо полагать, что «to mind» — здесь в смысле «заботиться о ком-либо, присматривать за кем-то». ; Music | Музыка : Цена, которую резак не очень хочет платить, но в то же время должен. В смысле «Оплачивай музыку или ты никогда отсюда не выберешься». Абстрактная сумма, которая зависит от конкретной ситуации. ; Namer | Неймер, Рекомый, Именующийся : Тот, кто является членом фракции только на словах. ; Nick | Подрезать : Атаковать, ударить кого-либо, зачастую используется в угрозах. Также используется для того, чтобы обозначить нанесенный кому-либо урон. Ранение, кражу и т. п. Например, «Я подрезал у него заточку». : Примечание: В угрозах, надо думать за счет того, что «Nick» было одним из вариантов наименования дьявола или черта. «Old Nick» etc. В переводе данный смысл пришлось прибить. ; Out-of-touch | Вне досягаемости : Вне Внешних Планов. Тот, кто находится на Плане Воды — «вне досягаемости». Выражение используется главным образом в Сигиле, жители которого привыкли считать его центром Мультивселенной. ; Out-of-Town | За городом : Как и предыдущая фраза, эта используется жителями Сигила при упоминании того, кто в данный момент находится на Внешних Землях. ; Outer Planes | Внешние Планы : Бездна, Ахерон, Арборея, Аркадия, Баатор, Земли Зверей, Байтопия, Карцери, Элизиум, Геенна, Серые Пустоши, Лимбо, Механус, Гора Целестия, Внешние Земли, Пандемониум и Асгард. Планы не стихий, но концепций, идей. ; Outsider | Аутсайдер : Бестолковые праймеры, которые еще не знают, как обстоят дела на гранях и, в особенности, в Сигиле — считаются аутсайдерами. ; Park your ears | Приткнуть уши, Греть уши : Подслушивать, шпионить или просто слушать. Например, «Он приткнул уши в Зале Спикеров, чтобы знать о чем поют». ; Path | Путь : Имеется в виду способ путешествия по граням, подразумевающий физическое передвижение. Среди наиболее известных путей: реки Стикс и Океанус, гора Олимп, Мировое Древо Иггдрасиль и Бесконечная лестница Асгарда. ; Peel | Обчистить : Надувательство, обман, мошенничество. Попытка обчистить танар’ри — не слишком удачная идея. : Примечание: Вообще, интересно, что как bob(-ber), так и peel берут начало из одного источника. И оба означают полицейских (названных так в честь основателя полиции Сэра Роберта Пила). К чему бы это? ; Peery | Сторожиться : Подозрительный или настороженный. Именно таким должен быть резак, если чувствует, что его собираются обчистить. ; Petitioner | Проситель : Смертный, который умер и материализовался на соответствующем своему мировоззрению плане, или плане, где обитает божество, которому он поклонялся при жизни. О своей прошлой жизни он при этом не помнит. Конечной целью просителя является слияние с планом, на которой он возродился. Впрочем, никто (даже сами просители) не знают, что это в практическом плане означает. ; Pike it | Забей : Полезная в любой ситуации грубая фраза. ; Pike off | Взбесить, Отваливать : Разозлить кого-либо, как в «Как только обнаружит, что его обчистили, он будет взбешен». : Примечание: Скрытый смысл здесь искать не надо, это просто соединение предыдущего глагола с шаблоном «piss off», «fuck off», etc. ; Planar | Планар : Любое существо, родившееся на плане (кроме Первичного Материального). Планарами считаются только живые существа, не просители. ; Planar Conduit | Планарный канал : Внешне напоминающий червоточину канал, соединяющий два слоя одного плана. Или (что бывает куда реже), соединяющий два слоя разных планов. ; Plane-touched | Отмеченные планами : Рожденные на планах полукровки. Любые потомки людей и коренных жителей планов. Обычно к оным относят тифлингов, эйзимаров и джинази (как впрочем, и камбионов с алу-демонами). ; Planewalker | Мироходец (Плэйнвокер) : Резак, который путешествует по планам в поисках приключений, денег или славы — путешествующий по планам приключенец. Обычно назвать так кого-либо считается знаком уважения, ибо подобные персоны считаются опытными, обладающими знаниями и умеющими их применять. ; Portal | Портал : Дверь, позволяющая попасть на какой-либо план (как правило, с другого плана). Порталом может быть любой замкнутый контур — дверной проем, люк, окно и т. п. Чтобы им воспользоваться, нужен особый ключ. ; Power | Сила : Наделенное невиданной властью создание, черпающее энергию у тех, кто ему поклоняется и способное даровать силу молитвам жрецов. Также их называют богами или божествами. Иначе говоря, это то, чему не стоит переходить дорогу. ; Prime | Прайм : Первичный Материальный План или кто-либо с этого плана. Также — отдельно взятый первичный материальный мир. ; Proxy | Прокси, Представитель, Посланник : Могущественный слуга божества — как правило, самый первый смертный слуга данной силы. ; Red Death | Красная Смерть : Очередное название Убийц Милосердия. ; Revolutionary League | Лига Революционеров, Революционная Лига : Фракция в Сигиле, которая хотела бы видеть остальные фракции уничтоженными. Их также называют Анархистами. ; Rube | Репка : Наивная или бестолковая персона, которая, впрочем, не обязательно прибыла с прайма. Как правило, так называют тех, кто был рожден вне Сигила. : Примечание: Другой вариант перевода «простак, деревенщина». ; Rule of Three | Правило Трех : Один из основных принципов Мультивселенной: все всегда присутствует в трех вариантах. ; Scan | Зондировать, Прочесывать : Смотреть, слушать или изучать. «Прочеши-ка это, берк» может значить «посмотри на это», «зацени это». «Зондировать песни» — значит узнавать свежие новости. ; Scragged | Повязанный : Пойманный или арестованный. : Примечание: Очередная «непереводимая игра слов с использованием местных диалектов». Дословно «scrag» можно перевести как — худой, изможденный, «кожа-да-кости», мрачный, отталкивающий, корпус, каркас. ; Screed | Огрызок : Монотонная тирада или тот, кто ее произносит. Когда так кого-либо называют, подразумевается, что он либо говорит слишком много о том, в чем слабо разбирается, либо просто любит спорить. Например, «Не слушай его, он просто огрызок». : Примечание: Буквально переводится как — обрывок, лоскут. В смысле «длинная речь» используется с конца XVIII века, как синоним чтения с бумажки. Огрызок как раз на бумажку и намекает. Данный вариант мне не слишком нравится, быть может, кто-нибудь предложит альтернативу? ; Sensates | Чувствующие, Сенсаты : Прозвище членов Общества Восприятия. ; Signers | Отмеченные : Прозвище членов фракции «Знак Единого». ; Sinkers | Грузилы, Тонущие, Уходящие : Прозвище Стражей Судьбы. ; Society of Sensation | Общество Восприятия : Фракция, члены которой считают, что жизнь нужно почувствовать, чтобы понять. Поэтому их иногда называют Чувствующими (или Сенсатами). ; Shill | Зазывала : Данное словечко было замечено в описывающем деятельность таутов тексте. Вдруг пригодится? ; Sod | Бедняга, Пустышка : Неудачливая или бедная душа. Слово используется для того, чтобы посочувствовать неудачнику или с иронией — в адрес тех, кто сам виноват в своих проблемах. ; Sodding | Замшелый, Пустой : Уничижительное словечко, использующееся для того, чтобы подчеркнуть степень чьей-либо опущенности. «Замшелый идиот» — как правило, подразумевает на удивление тупого баклана. : Примечание: «Sod» — одновременно является одновременно синонимом слов «торф, дерн» и сокращением слова «содомит» и используется, главным образом, как оскорбление. Можно, конечно, как «обиженный» перевести. Оно и правильней, наверное, было бы. Но пусть лучше будет «замшелый». ; Sparkle | Искорка, Блестяшка : Как правило, бриллиант. Впрочем, так можно назвать любой драгоценный камень. ; Spellslinger | Заклинатель, закломёт, чароплёт : Волшебник. : Примечание: «Ink-slinger» переводится как борзописец, писака, щелкопер и т. п. Здесь, надо полагать, тоже не без того. Но толкового русского аналога что-то не видно. ; Spiv | Фарцовщик, Ловчила : Тот, кто живет на то, что нашустрит (вместо того, чтобы устроиться на постоянную работу). ; Takers | Стяжатели : Ещё одно название для Обреченных. ; Thought guild | Гильдии мечтателей : Не слишком лестное название фракций, используемое теми, кто ни капли им не верит. ; Top-shelf | Элитный : Лучший или величайший. Например: «Самые элитные кабаки находятся в Районе Леди». : Примечание: дословно — «с верхней полки». В западных странах в магазинах всегда на нижние полки кладут самый дешёвый товар, за которым будут нагибаться только те, у кого другого выхода нет, на средние — самый ходовой, а на верхние — самый редкий, за которым лезут нечасто. ; Tout | Таут, Скаут, Проводник : Собирательный термин, одновременно означающий шпиона, соглядатая, наводчика и агента по поиску работы. Учитывая, что адекватно это слово перевести, в принципе, невозможно, — оставим так, как есть. ; Transcendent Order | Скрытый Порядок (Совершенный Орден) : Фракция в Сигиле, известная также как Тайные. Ее члены верят, что самый правильный ответ — это тот, который тело дает без участия мысли. ; Tumble to | Врубиться : Понимать, выяснять, вычислять что-либо. Резаку лучше врубиться во тьму Сигила, прежде чем он решит покантоваться в одиночку. ; Turn stag | Подставить рога, Предать, (Перекрасить флаг) : Предать кого-либо, изменить. Самое худшее, что можно о ком-то сказать, это — «Он подставил рога». : Примечание: Аналогов в английском найти не удалось. Наиболее близким по смыслу является выражение «turncoat» — некто, меняющий стороны (Что было сказано изначально об одном Саксонском герцоге, чьи владения находились межу Англией и Францией. Он носил голубой плащ, который, будучи вывернутым наизнанку, оказывался белым и, таким образом, герцог мог быстро менять стороны). Идея перевести «stag» (олень) как «рога» позаимствована отсюда. ; Twig | Прибиться : Войти во вкус чего-либо, ухватиться за что-либо. ; Unity of Rings | Единство Колец : Теория того, что все существующее формирует логическое кольцо или некую круглую плоскость, — как та, в виде которой изображаются Внешние Планы. ; Upper Planes | Верхние Планы : Арборея, Аркадия, Дикие Земли, Утопия, Элизиум, Гора Целестия и Асгард. Планы доброго мировоззрения. ; Vortex | Воронка : Проход между буйством стихии на Первичном Материальном Плане и соответствующей Стихийном Плане. ; Well-lanned | Неплохо подкован : Информированный, обладающий хорошими связями или пользующийся услугами множества друзей, союзников и информаторов. : Примечание: Возможно, не слишком удачный перевод. Возможно, кто-то может предложить более точный вариант? ; Wigwag | Семафорить : Болтать или говорить. ; Xaositects | Секта Хаоса, Хаоситеки : Фракция в Сигиле. Другое название для Хаотов. ; Yawn, the | Зевота : Состояние скуки: «Это место вызывает у меня зевоту». Примечания Перевод словари канта выполнил Дмитрий Коробцов, отдельные варианты — Ника Бельская, Adamatium, Stivie, Acca. Авторов правок в Планарной Энциклопедии можно увидеть по ссылке «история» наверху страницы. Смотрите также: * Сигил * Архитектура Сигила * Жители Сигила * Статья на сайте «Грани Мира» Категория:Сигил